


swim in a deep sea of blankets

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Harry Nagging Niall, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Tickling, but like Niall and Harry are platonic?, cursing oops, lirry is p exclusive, okay I'm not sure what this is but I was sad so I started writing this, only kind of sort of tho????, this isn't what ur gonna first expect tbh, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Harry and Liam loves Harry. Harry loves Niall and Liam. It just so happens to be that the bed is big enough for the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swim in a deep sea of blankets

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is !!!!

"Ah! Oh my god!" Harry's voice moans from his and Liam's bedroom. Niall groans and sets his keys on the counter. The muffled sound of the headboard banging against the wall makes him cringe. Liam's really going hard and he feels a little bad for Harry. But he feels worse for their bed.

"Oh fuck! Nice and hard! Yes Liam! Fuck me!" Harry gasps, unnecessarily loud. Niall hears Liam grunt a few times and he covers his hands with his ears. 

"Unh, ah, ah! Love your big cock," Harry yells. Niall bangs his head on the fridge door. They're just messing with him. 

"Huh? Do you baby?" Liam asks, voice husky and wrecked, calmer and more collected than Harry's. Harry responds with a long drawn out moan, all but screaming. 

"Need this cock in your slutty hole? Hm?"

"Mm-hm, yes!" 

"I bloody hate you twats!" Niall calls. They go quiet for a few minutes, he hears Harry snickering and Liam mumbling something he doesn't catch. 

"That's what you get when you get mud all over my floor! And when you forget to clean out the dishwasher for a week!" Harry calls. Niall rolls his eyes. 

"Stop naggin'," he responds, walking into the bedroom, knowing that they're not actually shagging. They're jumping on the bed, Harry's wearing a big jumper and mismatched socks and just his pants. His curls bounce around his shoulders and a mischievous grin spreads itself across his face. He looks rested and warm. Liam is in jeans and a t-shirt, sensible matching socks, wide grin on his face.

"You are evil. Liam you're dating a demon," Niall says as he kicks his shoes off and hops onto the bed with them. 

"Yea but he's still cute," Liam answers, smacking a kiss to Harry's forehead as he jumps. Harry grins and clasps his hands under his chin, jokingly fluttering his eyelashes before lifting up a pillow to hit Niall with. 

"We're going to break this bed," Niall says but continues jumping anyways, grabbing the pillow from Harry before he can hit him. Harry gives Liam a look, before jumping on Liam's back, Liam grunting in surprise as he reaches to catch Harry's bare thighs. 

"It's been through worse. Hasn't it Liam?" he purrs against his ear. Liam goes red and pinches Harry's thigh, pulling his head away from Harry's mouth.

"You're heavy. Don't do that," he complains before slowly jumping with Harry on his back. Niall laughs at the both of them, reaching out to tickle Harry's side. 

"Niall! Stop it!" yelps Harry, thrashing around on Liam's back as he laughs. He's all but choking the other man and he curses before dropping Harry on the bed.

"Liam! You're supposed to protect me!" Harry croons, fake hurt. Liam coughs and rubs his throat.

"Sorry love, hard to do when you're chokin' me," he laughs. Niall stops jumping and falls down to his knees on the bed, bouncing a couple times. Harry's flushed and breathless, hair a halo around his head. 

"No, don't you dare," Harry warns, bringing his knees up to his chest to protect his ticklish stomach. Niall nears him and Harry points a finger at him and tries to hide a smile. 

Niall attacks Harry, tickling his exposed sides as Liam guffaws. Harry flails around, screeching at the top of his lungs as Niall's fingers dig into his stomach and skate along his ribs. 

"N-no! Sto-op!" Harry gasps, giant smile on his face, trying to grab Niall's wrists to make him stop. Liam is in tears laughing, eyes crinkled and mouth open in a smile.

"Liam! Save me!" he squeals, accidentally kicking Niall in the hip as he reaches up for Liam. He immediately regrets doing it, because it lets Niall get to his sides again.

Niall wraps his arms around Harry's waist, blowing a raspberry into his neck. Harry hits him on the back of the head and shrieks.

"No! Off limits! Niall!" Harry yelps through his laughter and gasps for air. Liam drops down on the bed on the other side of Harry, tickling his side as Niall pulls back and grins, sticking his tongue out at Harry. Harry slaps Liam's hands away and gives him a betrayed look.

"You're supposed to save me from him you wanker! Not join him!" he exclaims. Liam just shrugs and pushes his head underneath Harry's jumper, blowing a raspberry on his stomach. Harry gasps out a scream and elbows Niall in the face. 

"Haz! Ow!" Niall winces, clutching his cheekbone and groaning between laughter. Underneath Harry's sweater, Liam wheezes out a laugh, resting his cheek on Harry's abdomen. 

"Are you both finished violating me?" Harry asks, panting and running a hand through his hair before flopping it back into the pillows. Liam curls up beside Harry, pulling his head out from his jumper and grinning at Harry. Harry smiles back and cards his free hand through Liam's messed up quiff. Niall's forgotten about his hurt cheek and he props himself up on his elbow, watching Harry look at Liam. 

Liam leans up and kisses Harry, simple and sweet. 

"Eww, gross," Niall drawls sarcastically. Harry blindly reaches over and pushes Niall's face away with his hand while he kisses Liam. Niall licks his hand, making Harry wrench away from Liam and flail, wiping his hand on Niall's chest and wrinkling up his nose in disgust as the blonde man cackles.

"Come on, give me one then," Niall says, puckering up his lips dramatically, he points at his lips and raises his eyebrows expectantly. Harry rolls his eyes and leans up, pecking Niall on the lips. Liam laughs and settles his head back into Harry's stomach, wrapping an arm around his waist and cupping his hip with his broad hand. 

Niall smiles at Harry and doesn't overthink it. There's no point in overthinking it. Harry likes kissing people and Liam doesn't mind because it's Niall. And Niall likes kissing Harry. It's simple and lovely. This thing the three of them have is easy. 

He lets Niall kiss his eyelids and his nose and the point of his chin before pulling away from him with a sleepy smile. 

Niall buries his head in Harry's neck, wraps his arms around Harry and twines their ankles together, his dirty white socks clashing with Harry's striped ones. He smiles in content as Harry's other big hand reaches up to run through his hair slowly. 

They fall asleep like that. Harry pressed in between Niall and Liam, his hands in their hair and their arms wrapped around him.


End file.
